The Land Before Loud
by Vortex Lord
Summary: This is almost like Elise Lowing's story. But I had this idea before I saw her story. Lincoln gets a stone from Pop Pop. But when he learned about its hidden powers, he found himself with Littlefoot. Will he make it out alive on the way to The Great Valley? Or will he become Sharptooth's next lunch?
1. Chapter 1: Two worlds

**I have to say that** **Elise Lowing did a great job retelling The Land Before Time. But even I had a idea of Retelling The Land Before Time. It's similar to Elise Lowing's Story. But my idea came before I saw her story.**

 **And for the modern day Nickelodeon show The Loud House. I wondered what it would be like if Littlefoot met Lincoln. So that's why I'm making this.**

 **I don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House.**

 **Chapter 1: Two worlds**

It was a good day today. Well not as good as you think. The retirement home got set on fire by a crinemel. He already got cout in the act and arested. Lucky for Pop Pop. He was going to The Loud House anyway to give some gifts to the children.

Weil Lincoln waited for Pop Pop to arive, he was in the living room reading a book on dinosaurs.

(Lincoln) Millions of years ago. When the Earth was young. Long before you. Before the ape and the elephant as well. Before the wolf, the bison, the whale. Before the mammoth and the mastodon. Before there were cuntries or cities or states. Only the great lizards called dinosaurs walked the Earth. some had flat teeth for eating the leaves of trees. Others had sharp teeth for eating meat and they preyed on the leaf-eaters. One day a big asteroid fell from the sky and hitted the Earth witch killed all of the dinosaurs.

* * *

That's right. But in another earth where dinosaurs never went extincted, it happened that the leaves began to die. The dinosaurs that appered to rule the earth were ruled in truth. by the leaves. Despret for food, some of the herds went to the west. Looking for The Great Valley. A place that is still full of green. But the journey to the valley was dangerous. Sharp-teeth attacked the herds. Waiting to sees any who strayed. The leaf-eaters only stopped to hatch their young.

A little bigmouth poked her feet and head and tail out of her egg. She saw a bug fly by and started to chase it. She chased it into a log and fell out the other side witch broke off the rest of the egg. She then saw a rat like thing go by and followed it as well. She then saw the opened mouth of a snapping turtle and looked in as her mother grabbed her tail and moved her out of the way in time as the turtle snapped it's mouth closed.

(Baby bigmouth) Ha ha. Mama.

The mother then putted her daughter with her other kids.

* * *

Some of the young seemed born without fear. A young three-horn was running around with her feet out of her egg but she couldn't see where she was going. She ran into her father a couple times before the egg broke off her. She looked at her parents and ramed then to greet her love for them. A storm then came and the thunder and lightning scared the tree-horn and she hid under her father as he gave her convert.

* * *

But even hatching can be risky. a egg-eater ate three eggs from a long-neck nest and he was going to start on the last one. He ate the other 3 yesterday. So today will be speicle for him. He saw the egg wiggle. If it was going to hatch then it was a fully developed hatchling for him to feest on The egg-eater then jumped out and snached the egg. But then the mother of the nest saw what was happening and swang her tail at the egg-eater and knocked him out backwards. He dropped the egg and it rolled down a skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and then on the reeds of a tree. The it fell into the water and then down a waterfall and landed unharmed at Little dinosaurs as they freed from the egg.

This egg was the long-necks last hope for their lives. They bowned to call him or her, Littlefoot. The egg then started hatching as a foot came out of it. The rest of the egg cracked open as the newborn meal Long-neck named Littlefoot came out of it. He looked around his surroundings and they were all new to him.

(?) Here I am.

He looked around for where the voice came from until he saw three big Long-necks.

The one in the middle lowered it's head and licked Littlefoot witch scarred him and he tried to get away until felt another lick. But this time it wasn't a thret. It was a sense of love. It made Littlefoot know that the one licking him was his mother. He ran up to her and licked her nose. Then the two nuzzled each other, or it was a hug in Littlefoot's case.

The other cretchers were strange to Littlefoot as he saw them. He ran behind his mother.

(Mother longneck) Oh, don't be frighted. Come out.

He got out and saw that they were friendly. Though some of them were Sharp-teeth, they were all happy to see the new life that just now hatched. It made Littlefoot. happy. His mother then grabbed him and put him on her back.

(Mother longneck) Now, you be careful, my Littlefoot.

Littlefoot yawned as the 2 elder Long-necks gazed at their new grandson. He then fell asleep.

(Grandma longneck) Beautiful Littlefoot.

* * *

Back in the human world, Luna was teaching Lincoln how to play the ocarina. And he was doing a good job at playing it.

(Lincoln) Wow. This is great. Thanks Luna. You and everyone else have really gave me the best summer ever.

(Luna) No need for thanks bro. The ocarina is good and all. But it's not rock n roll. But I play almost every music tipe.

Then Lynn. Jr came out.

(Lynn. Jr) Hay Linc. You ready for some archery?

(Lincoln) I'm ready when you are.

Just then Rita called.

(Rita) Kids. Pop Pop's here.

(Lynn. Jr) Don't worry. We still have tomorrow.

(Lincoln) Oh well. At least Pop Pop can hang out with me. I wonder what gifts we're going to get.

Everyone went to the living room as Pop Pop entered.

(Pop Pop) Hi kids. It's great to see all of you. I hope you don't mind me moving in sense the retirement home burned down.

(Lana) No. Not at all.

(Pop Pop) Thank you. And I didn't forget about the gifts. Here you go Lincoln. The first one is for you.

Lincoln got a small box. He opened it and in it was a orange stone attached to a chain necklace. He took it out put it around his neck.

(Lola) Lincy. That stone looks great on you.

(Lincoln) I might be getting all the girls around Royle Woods.

(Pop Pop) I think you will.

The other gifts were different from what Lincoln got. Lori got a new cell phone. Leni got a different necklace. Luna got a new gutar. Luan got a new scuert gun. Lynn got new sports balls. Lucy got a new vampier book. Lana got a frog case for Hops. Lola got a new outfit. Lisa got a new cimestry set. And Lilly got a new toy car.

(Pop Pop) So. How are they?

(Lori) They are so great.

(Luan) I hope these are gifts of gifting. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?

(Lincoln) No.

(Pop Pop) Well I better set up my bed in the basement.

So Pop Pop went to the basement as the others went back to their room. Pop Pop then stopped as he remembered something.

(Pop Pop) Oh, and Lincoln?

Lincoln stopped and looked at Pop Pop.

(Pop Pop) I hope the stone will benefit you someday.

Lincoln got confused now. What did he mean that it will benefit him? But he didn't care what Pop Pop was saying. Pop Pop then went to basement as Lincoln went back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2: I wish I had a friend

**Chapter 2: I wish I had a friend**

TWANG

ZIP

THUNK

(Lincoln) Bullseye!

(Leni) A bull? Where?

(Lynn Jr.) No Leni. Lincoln just shot a arrow at the middle of the target.

(Leni) Aren't arrows supposed to give you a why on where you should go?

Lincoln didn't think Leni would understand if he told her what these arrows are for.

A hour later Lincoln was in his room. He was glad that Pop Pop was now living in the loud house. 5 days already went by. The family had a fun day at Darry Land, a nice visit to the city, even at Pop Pop's shuffle boarding match, it was a fun time.

But Lincoln was upset about something. He tried to make himself feel better by reading one of his dinosaur books. He does like reading about dinosaurs after all. But even that didn't help. Lincoln wondered about his friends. Just then Lola came in with her backpack on her.

(Lola) Hay big brother. Mom wants to go to aunt Ruth's place again. Here. I got your backpack ready for you.

(Lincoln) Hay. Why do you have a bow and arrow quiver on you?

(Lola) You're not the only one learning archery from Lynn. I think it would be ok if I practiced there. Maybe you can to.

(Lincoln) Ok.

So he grabbed his bow and quiver. But still he was upset.

(Lola) What's the matter Lincy?

(Lincoln) It's my friends. I haven't seen them all summer long. Paige is on vacation with her family. Liem was getting too mach work in the farm. Zach also had to leave because of a event at his dads job. And Rustie had to help his dad with some work as well. But I haven't heard anything from Clyde.

Lincoln felt sadder telling this. No friends, no fun. Lincoln wished they were able to hang out with him. But that will do no good.

* * *

5 years have passed sense Littlefoot hatched from his egg. He and his mother and grandparents still wondered the wilderness. No matter where they went or looked, all they could find was dead trees and they had to eat sticks to stay alive.

(Littlefoot) Mother. Is this all we have to eat?

(Mother longneck) Oh, I'm sorry my dear Littlefoot. The land has been changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can each day until we reach The Great Valley.

Littlefoot was upset but at least something was better then nothing.

(Mother longneck) Littlefoot! Quickly, come here. Look, up there. A treestar. It's very special.

She grabbed it and placed it on Littlefoot's back. He started blowing on it and then Playing with it.

(Littlefoot) :wisppering: A treestar.

(Mother longneck) It is very special. Where we are going, you will find more of these leaves. The Great Valley is full of green food like this. More you could ever eat. And more fresh, cool water you could ever drink. It is a beautiful place where we can live happily with many of our kind.

(Littlefoot) When will we get there?

(Mother longneck) The Bright Circle must pass us many times, and we must follow it to each day it touches the ground.

(Littlefoot) Have you ever been to The Great Valley?

That got his mother to stop and turn her head to him.

(Mother longneck) No

(Littlefoot) Then how do you know it's really there?

(Mother longneck) Somethings you see with your eyes and others you see with your heart.

Littlefoot didn't understand what his mother was talking about. But he took his mind off it when he heard the sound of laughing and went through a bush to see where it's coming from.

(Mother longneck) Littlefoot. Don't wonder too far.

But he didn't listen as he got to the other side of the bush and locked his head out of it. Littlefoot then saw a yellow female three-horn at his age and she was playing with someone that Littlefoot assumed was her father. She then saw a bug come by and charged at it. She then hits a rock as the bug moved away from her and the rock smashed into peaces. Then she charged at it again and broke another rock. She then hitted another rock but this on was stronger then the others.

(Littlefoot) Hay!

She didn't notice Littlefoot's voice as she got ready to attack the bug until it squirted a purple substance on her and flew away. Littlefoot couldn't help it but laughed at her. She then heard him and got mad.

(Three-horn girl) WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?

Littlefoot saw that he was busted. But the three-horns face changed from mad to a playful look. Littlefoot stepped out of the bush as the three-horn looked at him. She snotted and kicked the dirt as Littlefoot responded with the same action. They then charged at each other. But before they met with each other, the three-horns dad came and leaped in the middle of them. He then growled at Littlefoot before turning to his daughter and spoke to her in a soft happy voice.

(Mr. three-horn) Come with me Cera. Three-horns never play with longnecks.

Littlefoot was puzzled when he heard what the big three-hone said. Cera then stuck out her tongue at Littlefoot.

(Cera) Three-horns never play with longnecks

(Mother longneck) Littlefoot.

As Littlefoot heard his mother calling him, the big three-horn growled at him again except more mad then before. Littlefoot's mom then came and grabbed her son by the tail with her mouth as Cera's dad did the same thing. The 2 portecked grown-ups then looked at each other before walking away from each other. And being called a long-neck sounded like a insult to Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) A long-neck? Mother. what's a long-neck?

(Mother longneck) Why that's what we are.

(Littlefoot) Oh. Well Why couldn't I play with that three-horn? We were having fun.

(Mother longneck) Well we like to keep to our own kind. The three-horns. The bigmouths. The flyers. The spike tails. We never do anything together.

(Littlefoot) But why?

(Mother Longneck) because were different. It's always been that way.

(Littlefoot) Well why?

(Mother longneck) Oh don't worry my dear. Ones we get to The Great Valley you will have many more long-necks to play with.

Littlefoot felt so lonely, he wished they were there now. His mother then saw how sad he was.

(Mother Longneck) Something wong my dear?

(Littlefoot) Well Mother. It's just that

* * *

Lola was doing her best to cheer up Lincoln.

(Lola) Well what can I do?

Lincoln then held on to Lola's hands

(Lincoln) It's just that

* * *

And that's when it happened. In to different worlds, 2 different creatchers said the same thing at the same time

 **I wish I had a friend**

* * *

(Lola) Uh Lincoln? The stone around your neck is glowing.

Lincoln looked down at his neck.

(Lincoln) Hay you're right.

Then the stone made a large beam of light witched covered the whole room with Lincoln and Lola reacting to it with both of them still holding on to each others hands. They both then vanished without a trace.

* * *

(Mother longneck) Oh my dear Littlefoot. Don't worry. We'll be at The Great Valley soon and you'll have more friends than ever.

Just as the herd of 4 longnecks went down the path a big light covered the whole area. It was so bright they had to look away. Littlefoot then looked at 2 things in the light when it was almost gone. And then, the herd saw the strangest creatchers they have ever seen. But both of them were unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: New friends and a new world

**Chapter 3: New friends and a new world**

(Littlefoot) Mother, what are those things?

(Mother longneck) I do not know.

Littlefoot ran to the creatchers to see if they're alright. They had several skin colors and they held onto some big sticks and their legs were really long and one of them had yellow reeds on its head as the other had frozen sky water on his as well.

(Littlefoot) Hay. Are you ok?

Lincoln and Lola were slowly waking up when they heard the voice of a young boy.

(Lincoln) Uuuuuhhhhhh. Lola are you ok?

(Lola) Uuuhhh I think so.

(?) Mother. They can talk.

(Lincoln and Lola) Who said that?

When they looked around, they saw something in front of them. They shuck they heads to get a cleer vision from being dizzy. In front of them was a sauropod. And then something happened. Something the 2 siblings didn't expect even in a dream. It spoke.

(Littlefoot) Are you ok?

(Lincoln and Lola) AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Littlefoot jumped back as Lincoln and Lola yelped at him. They moved back until their backs were on the flat front of a rock. Then they pointed their fingers at the sauropod.

(Lincoln and Lola) D-D-D-DINOSAUR! D-D-DINOSAUR TALKING!

(Mother longneck) It's ok. We won't hurt you.

Lincoln and Lola regained control over their bodies as the sauropod from behind spoke in a young ladies voice.

(Littlefoot) Uh. What's your names?

(Lincoln) I'm Lincoln and this is my sister Lola.

(Mother longneck) Oh. And are you 2 some kind of swimmers?

(Lola) No. We're humans.

(Grandpa longneck) Did you say you 2 are humans?

Lincoln's eyes got wider as he heard the sauropod in the left speak in the voice of a wise old man.

(Grandma longneck) As far as I live. I thought all the stories of humans were myths.

Lincoln then got more up as the sauropod on the right with the voice of a wise old lady said that she heard of humans. Lola felt the same way.

(Lincoln) Ok. first of all, how do you know what humans are? And where are we?

(Littlefoot) Well right now we're in the middle of nowhere. But we're on our way to The Great Valley. Do you want to come with us? Oh. And my name's Littlefoot.

(Lincoln) Well we do need to find a way home but I guess we could tag along.

(Lola) I was thinking the same thing.

(Littlefoot) Mother can they come with us?

(Mother longneck) I don't see why not.

So the herd of 6 started walking. Some time later, Lincoln and Lola were getting tiered from walking. They haven't walked so far in their lives. Their backpacks and quivers were starting to get heavy. Littlefoot saw how slow they were getting.

(Lincoln) Sorry. We don't have your stamina.

(Littlefoot) You can ride on my back.

(Lola) Uhh what about that leaf on you?

Littlefoot looked at the tree-star. He knew that Lincoln and Lola didn't want to ruin it and putted it on his head. Lincoln and Lola got on Littlefoot's back. But they both had a hard time staying on him. Ones or trice they nearly slipped off him until they found out how to stay on him. And they were both on the fact that they're riding a dinosaur. The walk kept going until it was time to stop for the night.

(Mother longneck) It's time to stop. The bright circle is setting from the sky.

(Lincoln) Bright circle?

(Littlefoot) You Know. The big orb that's shines in the day time.

(Lola) Oh. You mean the sun.

Littlefoot then got confused.

(Littlefoot) You mean you call the bright circle something else?

(Lincoln) Yes. And the night circle (if that's what you call it) is the moon.

(Littlefoot) Ok. But I still don't know what those stikes are.

(Lola) We'll show you. Watch and learn.

Lola takes out her bow and a arrow and she amend it at a tree as she fired it at. Littlefoot was amazed.

(Littlefoot) Wow. Is that like some kind of stick launcher?

(Lincoln) It's called archery. This is a bow and these are arrows.

Lola ran to the tree got her arrow off of it.

(Lola) The stick witch is called the shaft is made out of wood. The arrowhead is made out of stone. And the flippers on the end witch are called fletchlings are mad out of feathers.

(Littlefoot) Wow

They also explained to him that their several skin colors are actually their clothes. And that both the reeds on Lola's head and frozen sky water on Lincoln's head were their hair. And that the rocks on their backs are their backpacks.


	4. Chapter 4: Sharptooth

**Chapter 4: Sharptooth**

The moon was out. Lincoln was telling the story to the sauropods about how he and Lola got here. Sever times he had to stop and catch his breath as Lola explained to them what certain things are like a house, a car, and other things that was never heard about in this world.

(Lincoln) Then we woke up in front of you and you all know the rest.

(Littlefoot) Wow. That's a interesting story.

(Lola) So can you tell us how you know what humans are?

(Grandpa longneck) Well it's been told in stories that some dinosaurs have encountered a curious species that called themselves humans. The stories tell of a human arriving in a time of need. They say that humans travel from another world with the power of something that they call a Time Stone.

Lincoln gasped as he looked down at the stone on his neck.

(Lincoln) You mean something like this?

(Grandpa longneck) Something like.

This made Lola gasp as well

(Lola) Lincoln did Pop Pop know about the stones power?

(Lincoln) He said that it would benefit me. So he must have known about it.

(Lola) Well Why didn't he tell you about it?

(Lincoln) I guess he wanted it to be a surprise.

(Mother longneck) Well that's enough stories for today. It's getting late.

But then Lincoln found his Ocarina in his backpack.

(Lola) I thought you might want to play music so that's why I packed it.

(Littlefoot) What is it?

(Lincoln) It's a ocarina. It's one of many things that we call a musical instrument. Here. Let me play you a song.

Lincoln started playing Harry Potter's theme on the ocarina. To Littlefoot it was like the wind blowing through the night. When Lincoln was done he put his ocarina back into his backpack.

(Littlefoot) Now that was good.

(Lincoln) Luna taught me how to play the ocarina. She's another one of my 10 sisters.

(Littlefoot) You're saying besides Lola you have 9 other sisters.

(Lola) Usually we ended up annoying him but if he needs help or gets into trouble we're always there for him at the end.

(Lincoln) That's right.

Littlefoot then yawned

(Lincoln) I think he has the right idea.

(Lola) Me to.

With that they all went to sleep. But later, right before don, a frog hopped over as he was chasing a fly and caught it with his Tung. Lincoln, Lola, and Littlefoot woke up as the frog ate the fly with his mouth open before hopping away.

(Lola) Ew.

Littlefoot then started to chase the frog.

(Littlefoot) Come back hopper.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot wait.

Lincoln and Lola grabbed their stuff and went after Littlefoot. As they found the frog, they also saw Cera. Lincoln and Lola knew that Care was a triceratops. But according to Lincoln's studies. The kind of sauropod that Littlefoot was couldn't be in the same erar as the triceratops.

(Cera) You again? Go away. That's my hopper.

(Littlefoot) I saw him first.

(Cera) Well his in my pond.

They saw the frog splashing in the pond. Cera then saw Lincoln And Lola.

(Cera) And what are you 2 supposed to be?

(Lincoln) Humans. Name's Lincoln and this is my sister Lola. Who are you?

(Cera) Hump. Name's Cera. And my dad said the stories about humans are meths. So you 2 are not humans.

But what Cera said got Lola On her bad side.

(Lola) YES WE ARE!

(Littlefoot) Whoa. Lola looks scary right now.

(Lincoln) That's why you should never get on her bad side.

But Lola's Bad side didn't scare Cera. They had the same adetuld.

(Cera) Oh you want to go?

(Lola) Oh bring it on.

But before they could even start fighting the ground started to shake. Everyone turned around and saw what was making the ground shake.

(Cera) SHARPTOOTH!

(Lola) Lincoln. That's the biggest Tyrannosaurus Rex i've ever seen.

(Lincoln) Except this one has skin and it's alive. RUN!

They all ran inside a thorn bush to hide from Sharptooth. He passed by as all 4 kids paniceed.

(Lincoln) Just stay in here until he leaves. Ok?

(Littlefoot) Lincoln, ones Sharptooth chooses his pray he won't stop until he gets it.

Then Sharptooth managed to make a opening in the thorn bush and the 4 kids hid under a long thorn as Sharptooth pushed it down with his mouth and shorted. He then raced his head. Giving the Children their chance to escape.

(Littlefoot) :whispering: Go

They ran before Sharptooth saw them. The then came to a split pathway. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola went through the one on the right but Cera went on the one to the left wiched goes to the open. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola went after her.

(Littlefoot) Cera you're going the wong way.

(Cera) A three-horn doesn't need help from a longneck.

Sharptooth saw them got out of the thorn bush and charged at them right into another thorn bush. Then Littlefoot got tangled up in some thorn vines. Lincoln and Lola ran back for him.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln, Lola, Run. Save yourselves.

(Lincoln) I'm not leaving you.

(Lola) Nether am I.

They took out arrows from their quivers and used the arrow heads to cut the vines and free Littlefoot. As Sharptooth got in farther, Lincoln took out his bow and amed at Sharptooth's right eye and fired it. It was a deric hit. Sharptooth risd his head out of the bush unharmed. He got the arrow out of his eye but it's vishen was gone. He was haff blind now. And he remembered that this wasn't the first time he got shot with by a arrow. HOW dare Lincoln hit him with that.

The 4 children kept on running as Sharptooth cowlt up with them. Just then Littlefoot's mother came and swang her tail on Sharptooth, making him fall flat on a rock and he banged his head on it sevrel times before getting up sence the rock was on his right.

(Littlefoot) Mother.

(Mother longneck) Run, run.

(Lincoln) But Mis.

(Mother longneck) Don't worry about me. Run.

Sharptooth got back up as he smashed the rock into tiny pebbles. He charged at the long-neck but she dodged in time. However she almost stepped on the kids without even knowing. Sharptooth then jumped into the air. When he came back down he landed on Littlefoot's mother and ripped off a good chunk of her back. Lola got out her bow and shot a arrow at Sharptooth's belly. He rored as stepped back in pane and then tripped on a rock and feil flat on his back. Littlefoot's mother got back on her feet as she started to run with the kids.

(Littlefoot) Mother are you Ok?

(Mother longneck) A little, yeah.

(Lincoln) Don't worry. Ones we get to someplace safe i'll look at that ingerie.

But then the ground started to shake again but it wasn't Sharptooth this time.

(Cera) EARTHSHAKE!

The earthquake was making a big crack on the ground. Lincoln then saw Sharptooth get back on his feet.

(Lincoln) Guys. Sharptooth is back.

Sharptooth ran strate to the children and they ran from him. They ran as fast as they can until they ended up on Sharptooth's left foot. He tried to get the kids but the earthquake made the land in front of him let out hot gas and landed on his face. The children fell off of the foot as Sharptooth started to lose balence and slid down the land. The kids slid onto a rock and Sharptooth's tail hitted them and they held onto it.

(All 4 kids) HELP!

They ran off the tail and to the head and got off Sharptooth as the earthquake was making the peace of earth he was holding on to was about to brake. The 4 tried to get back to the top but falling rocks were making it hard. Sharptooth was about to eat them until Littlefoot's mother came and swang her tail on Sharptooth and made him fall. The kids fell too but Littlefoot's mother grabbed him and Cera by their tails as Lincoln and Lola held on to them. After the children got back on the earth Cera saw her family and ran to them.

(Cera) DADDY!

(Mr. three-horn) CERA!

Cera tried to retch them but the earthquake already got whores. Spikes of rock came out of the ground and a wave of rocks moved up and struck the herds. Cera tried to jump to her father but the land got farther away from them. The land that Cera's family was on went up as the other side stayed where it was. The herds were divided and children got sepperated from their families. Littlefoot's mother fell off the land. When it stopped, Cera was on one side of the divided land. Her family was on the other. And the land was too far for anyone to jump over it and too high for Cera to rech.

(Mr. Three-horn) CERA!

(Cera) MAMA! DADDY!

After the earthquake stopped, Lincoln and Lola helped Littlefoot look for his mother.


	5. Chapter 5: Rooter

**Chapter 5: Rooter**

As the three Looked for Littlefoot's mother it was starting to rain. Just when they were all cold and wet, they found her. However, she was lying down on a big rock and she was unconscious.

(Littlefoot) Mother.

(Lincoln and Lola) Mis

She still moved but she was also very weak.

(Lincoln and Lola) Oh no.

(Littlefoot) Mother get up.

(Mother longneck) I don't...think...I can.

(Littlefoot) Yes you can. Get up.

She tried to get up but all of her stangh was gone. All 3 children saw that she was about to die. Lincoln and Lola knew there was nothing they can do now.

(Mother longneck) Dear sweet Littlefoot. Do you remember your way to The Great Valley?

(Littlefoot) I guess so. But why do I have to know? You're going to be with me.

(Mother Longneck) Littlefoot. I'll always be with you. Even if you can't see me.

(Littlefoot) What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you.

(Mother Longneck) Littlefoot. Let your heart guide you. It whispers. So listen closely.

Those were her last words. She then closed her eyes as her last breath went out of her.

(Littlefoot) Mother?

(Lincoln and Lola) Mis?

No repons. She was long gone. The children hardly notected the rain as they saw what happened.

(Littlefoot) Out of all the other sharp-teeth. Why did it have to be Sharptooth?

(Lincoln) Littlefoot? What makes Sharptooth dangerous compared to the other uhh Sharp-teeth as you call them?

(Littlefoot) He's the Walking Terror. He choses whatever his pray can be. Even if it's his own kind. No one suvived from any attacks from him. Excepet us. No one knows where he came from or how he got powerful. Not even a whole herd can escape a attack from him. All leaf-eaters and meat-eaters are afraid of him.

(Lola) That's taribul.

(Lincoln) Let's go. The storm's getting worse now.

So they kept on walking as they got far away from Littlefoot's dead mother until they could no longer see her. A hour later they saw a cave for shelter. They went in as a rock started to move. But it happened to be a old Spike-tail.

(Old Spike-tail) Hay. Something wong?

He can see that The 3 children were upset about something.

(Old Spike-tail) What's your problem? You're not hurt.

(Littlefoot) It's not fare. That was Sharptooth. She should have known better. It's all her fault.

(Old Spike-tail) All who's fault?

(Littlefoot) Mothers. Why did I wonder so far away from home?

(Lincoln) The Walking Terror killed Littlefoot's mother.

(Lola) Don't say we're not hurt just because we are on the inside.

That's when the clubtail got a nice look on his eyes.

(Old Spike-tail) Oh! I see. I see. Hay. It's not your fault. It's not your mothers fault. Now you pay attention to old Rooter.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola all started to listen to what Rooter was going to say.

(Rooter) It is nobodies fault. The Great Circle Of Life has begun. But you see. Not all of us are together at the end.

(Littlefoot) But what'll I do? I miss her so much.

(Rooter) And you'll always miss her. But in a way you'll never be apart. Your mother will always be with you as long as you remember the things she toet you. For you are still part of each other.

(Littlefoot) My tummy hurts.

(Rooter) That to will go away in time Little fella. Only in time. :turns to Lincoln and Lola: Hmm. And judging by the way you look like. You 2 must be humans.

(Lola) You got that right.

(Rooter) I can see the stangh in you. Someday you'll be able to find you true stangh.

(Lincoln) Really?

(Rooter) Yes. Really. And now I must go. But I hope to see you again someday.

And with that, Rooter left the cave. Lincoln then wondered if what he said was true.

(Lola) Hay. Lincoln?

(Lincoln) You think Rooter is right?

(Lola) I think so. But about the Time Stone.

(Lincoln) Even I don't know how to make it work.

(Lola) Oh well. It least I have you and Littlefoot.

(Lincoln) He's asleep. I need to sleep to.

(Lola) Same with me.

And with that, the 2 sibling went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The promise

**Chapter 6: The promise**

The next morning Lincoln was up bright and erley. He waited for Lola and Littlefoot to wake up as he went outside the cave sence it wasn't raining anymore.

He looked at a little pteranodon flying to a barry. The hatchling grabbed it with his mouth until his siblings came. They started fighting over the barry. The fight kept going until the barry fell onto Lincoln's hand and he ate it.

(Lincoln) Hay. Don't fight over just one thing. If you want what's the same thing then you just have wait for a millecle.

Then the mother of the flyers came and gave barries to all of her hatchlings.

(Lincoln) See? A millecle happened.

(Flyer) That's right. Say. You must be a human.

(Lincoln) That's right. My sister and I got here 2 days ago. But how did you know who I am?

(Flyer) The dinosaurs that told the stories to others then spreded the word about them to all of the dinosaurs.

(Lincoln) Oh.

(Flyer) But you look sad.

(Lincoln) I'm with my sister and a long-neck. For the long-neck. We saw his mother die right before our eyes after the great earthquake.

(Flyer) What's a earthquake?

(Lincoln) You guys call them earthshakes.

(Flyer) Oh. Those. But what happened to the long-necks mother?

(Lincoln) Sharptooth killed her.

(Flyer) Oh my. Are you talking about the walking terror?

(Lincoln) Yes.

(Flyer) I'm sorry to hear that.

(Lincoln) Say. Are you going to The Great Valley?

(Flyer) I shere am. I better go now. But I hope to see you again.

(Lincoln) Bye.

After the Flyers left, Littlefoot and Lola were finally awake and went outside the cave.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln? Are you alright?

(Lincoln) I had a bad dream about Sharptooth last night.

(Littlefoot) What's a dream?

(Lincoln) It's something that comes in your head as you sleep.

(Littlefoot) Oh. We call them sleep stories. Mine was bad to. What was your dream?

(Lincoln) I was looking for you. Just then I saw Sharptooth coming after you. I tried to run to you but my feet were stuck in quicksand. I tried to fire a arrow at him but the string on my bow snapted. Sharptooth stepped on you and grabbed you with his claws. He then spoke to me in a scary tone.

 _(Sharptooth) Don't you see little boy? You can't help him. You're weak._

 _(Lincoln) No don't kill him. Kill me insted._

 _(Sharptooth) Don't worry. Ones I'm done with him you're next._

(Lincoln) He then ate you alive. Next thing I knew. I was back in the cave as I just woke up from that nightmare.

(Littlefoot) Oh. That's really bad. But what's quicksand.

(Lincoln) Sand that pulls you under the Earth and you can't get out.

(Littlefoot) Oh. We call it sinking sand. Did Mother's death efect you to?

(Lincoln) Aparently, yes. I don't want to see you hurt like that.

(Lola) Nether do I. I had the same nightmare.

(Littlefoot) Hay so did I.

(Lincoln) Then that was a dream of the relm. Or a sleep story of the relm as you call it.

(Lola) Hay Look.

They all looked at a flying obgect coming close to them. It was the tree-star Littlefoot's mother gave him. When it landed, the water on it started to move and join together to make a pantegone. Littlefoot looked at his reflecshen and then the 3 kids hard Littlefoot's mother.

(Mother longneck) Littlefoot

(Littlefoot) Mother?

(Mother longneck) Dear sweet Littlefoot. Do you remember your way to The Great Valley?

(Littlefoot) No

(Mother longneck) Find the rock that looks like a longneck. Then go pass the mountains that burn. I'll be in your heart Littlefoot. Let the sun giede you.

(Lincoln) So to find The Great Valley we have to follow the sun.

(Littlefoot) Say. You said rain is what sky water is called. What's frozen sky water called?

(Lola) Snow

(Littlefoot) And what are the sky puffs called?

(Lincoln) Clouds.

(Littlefoot) You shere know a lot about stuff.

(Lincoln) And we know that Lola and I will never leave you or let you get hurt. We'll do what it takes to keep you safe.

(Lola) That's a promise. And we'll going to keep it. Even when we make it to The Great Valley.

(Littlefoot) Well what are we waiting for?

And so they set off to follow the sun to The Great Valley. On the way they found themselves back at the ledge from yesterday. As they walked beside it Lola was getting twitchy.

(Littlefoot) Are you ok?

(Lola) I just don't like hites.

(Littlefoot) It's not sa bad as you think it is.

(Lola) Easy for you to say. Unless you fall down really fast and hit the ground really hard and kill yourself.

(Lincoln) Big brother's here for you. I'll do what it takes to keep you safe.

(Lola) Thanks Lincy.

Just then they saw Cera.

(Littlefoot) Hay Cera.

(Cera) Go away. I'm going to find my own kind. They're on the other side.

(Littlefoot) You can't clime that.

(Cera) Maybe you can't.

(Littlefoot) We're going to The Great Valley. You can come with us.

(Cera) I can find my own way to the valley.

She then slipped and slid down into the caverns.

(Lincoln) Well at least we won't be alone.

(Cera) Well when I find my sisters I won't be alone. So go away. Three-horns can be very dangerous. They only talk to other three-horns, live with other three-horns, and travle with other three-horns.

She then went farther in.

(Lincoln) Let's not worry about her.

(Lola) Yeah who needs her?

(Cera) I heard that.

(Lincoln) Let's just go.

With Lincoln and Lola riding on Littlefoot, the 3 kids went off to find The Great Valley.


	7. Chapter 7: Ducky and Petrie

**Chapter 7: Ducky and Petrie**

As the children kept going they saw a small pond of fresh water. They were so tiered they had to stop foe a moment. Lincoln and Lola had to have some food in their backpacks. And yet they did. After they both finished two small bags of portado chips they took off their footwear.

(Littlefoot) Whoa.

(Lincoln) What is it?

(Littlefoot) You and Lola just took off your feet.

(Lincoln) There shoes. We where them to protect our feet when we have to walk long distances. Under my shoes are socks that protects our feet from getting itchy when wearing shoes.

(Lola) Well i'm not wearing the kind of shoes that need socks.

When they were barefoot they put their feet in the water. It was worm then they expected it.

(Lola) Ah much better.

(Lincoln) Yeah. I needed that.

(Littlefoot) So the stuff you were eating. Are they made out of meet?

(Lincoln) No.

(Littlefoot) But you do eat meet. Right? It's okay if you do.

(Lincoln) Well we do but we're also plant-eaters.

(Littlefoot) You're both? But how come you don't eat leaves?

(Lola) They taste bad to us. But we do eat what grows on trees.

(Littlefoot) Like tree-sweets?

(Lincoln) We call them fruits. Those and vegetables that grows from the ground can give humans a helfie body as meet can give the humans strength and protein and newtrition.

(Littlefoot) Oh.

(Lincoln) AAAAAAHHHHHH!

(Lola) What is it Lincy?

(Lincoln) SOMETHING'S GOT MY RIGHT FOOT!

Lincoln pulled his foot out the water and shuck it to get whatever is on it off. After it fell off he looked at it to see what it was. It was a small Saruolophus. It started to speak in the vorise of a cute little girl.

(Saruolophus) Ow that hurt. Oh, Hello. I am Ducky. Yep yep yep. I'm a bigmouth.

(Littlefoot) Do you live here?

That got Ducky's smile to turn into a frown.

(Ducky) Oh no. I lost my family in big earthshake. I'm all alone. I am. I am. And I know you're a Long-neck but who are you 2?

(Lincoln) Humans.

(Ducky) Then that means the stories are true. Yep yep yep.

(Littlefoot) By the way, i'm Littlefoot.

(Lincoln) I'm Lincoln and this is Lola, one of my 10 sisters.

(Lola) Why did you grab on to his foot?

(Ducky) Oh i'm sorry. I thought you were a rock. I did. I did.

(Lincoln) Hay it's okay. I'm not mad at you.

(Lola) Hay I put tolws in the backpacks.

After hearing that, Lincoln pulled out a tollw and dried off his feet before putting his shoes back on.

(Littlefoot) Hay do you want to come with us to The Great Valley?

(Ducky) The Great Valley? Do you think my family went there?

(Littlefoot) Maybe. My mother said it's where all the herds are going.

(Ducky) Really. Well let's go. Let's go.

As they started walking, Lincoln saw cracks on the ground and then got a ideie.

(Lincoln) Hay. Let's play a game. It's called "Don't Step On A Crack".

Lincoln jumped over a crack and then over another.

(Lola) Hay that looks fun.

So they all played. They jumped over as many cracks as they can.

(Lincoln) Don't step on a crack or You'll fall and brake your back.

When their game was done, they saw a fern tree and their stomachs started to growl.

(Lola) That's just my stomach growling.

(Littlefoot) Mine's growling too. I wonder what this tastes like.

As he grabbed the fern tree and pulled it down, a voice came out of nowhere.

(Ducky) Talking trees. You should not eat eat talking trees. Nope nope nope.

(Littlefoot) It's not talking.

Just then a little Pteranodon fell from the branch of the tree and on Littlefoot's face. he screamed as let go of the tree and the Pteranodon flung off the tree and into the air. Ducky screamed as well and hid behind Littlefoot. Lincoln walked up to the Pteranodon as he fell onto and broke a crack in the ground. Lincoln then picked him up and put him on the ground.

(Lincoln) What's your name?

(Pteranodon) M-M-My name Petrie.

(Ducky) Petrie huh? Funny name.

(Petrie) I flied?

(Ducky) Oh no. You falled.

(Petrie) I fall? Oh.

(Ducky) You cannot fly? But how did you get way up there?

(Petrie) I climed.

(Littlefoot) But you're a flyer. Not a faller.

(Petrie) Hard thing to fly.

Petrie started to act a little crazy over not flying. He made growling sounds and jumped into the air flaping his wings for only 4 secends.

(Lincoln) I guess it is. We can't do it.

(Ducky) Nope. We cannot do that all right.

(Lincoln) You're not arfaid to fly are you?

(Petrie) Afraid? Me Flyer. Me ment to fly. Me just...no like being in high places.

(Lola) You and me are both like that.

(Petrie) Y-Y-You human?

(Lola) Yes.

(Petrie) The stories true.

(Lincoln) Do you live here?

(Petrie) Oh no. Petrie lost family in big earthshake.

(Lincoln) Well we're on our way to The Great Valley. You want come with us?

(Petrie) Yes. I come with you.

(Lincoln) Then Let's go.

Now with more companyeans, the gang all set off to their destenatin. Though they went on, Lincoln started to look back. He couldn't help but wonder what Cera is doing.


	8. Chapter 8: He's alive

**Chapter 8: He's alive**

Cera was walking in the underground still. Hopping to rejoin her family. However she was having no luck with finding them. She also couldn't stop thinking about Littlefoot, Lincoln, Or Lola. But she can't stand Littlefoot being a Goody Goody or one of the humans being a hothead. She still doesn't believe that Lincoln and Lola are humans at all.

But as she kept walking they saw something big. Something that was the Walking Terror.

(Cera) SHARPTOOTH!

Cera ran behind a big rock on his right. Then she realized that he's unconscious and went out of hiding. She then made a funny face and then charged at him, rameing him. And then charged again.

(Cera) Not so tough now, are you?

But as she charged for a 3rd time, Sharptooth's eye opened. Cera screamed as she went back into hiding. But Sharptooth couldn't see her because she was on his right and still he has no more vishin in his right eye. So he sniffed the air for Cera's sent.

As Cera ran out of the underground, Sharptooth chowt her sent. He knew that she was going to find Littlefoot and those 2 humans. Witch mean he'll be able to eat his favorite pray and get revenge on the human who took away the vision of his right eye.

* * *

As the gang kept going, they heard something in the bushes.

(Littlefoot) Quick, Hide.

As they hid behind a tree, a Dimetrodon walked by.

(Lincoln) Hay. A Dimetrodon wouldn't exist around this time period.

(Lola) Hay Lincoln. I've been connecting the dots. Dinosaurs from different eras coexisting in one, how they can talk and that they have known about humans and Time Stones, other cretchers existing in the time of the dinosaurs.

Then Lincoln gasped.

(Lincoln) Lola it all makes sense now. We're not back in time at all. We're in a whole different dimension.

Hearing what Lincoln said made Lola gasp as well. Just then Lincoln had something in his mind.

(Lincoln) Hay Littlefoot. Do you think I can do some atcheri weil riding on you?

(Littlefoot) I don't know. But it's worth a try.

So Lincoln got on Littlefoot's back and he started running as Lola, Ducky, and Petrie all watched them go. As he ran, Lincoln quickly fired three arrows at some trees before coming to a stop.

(Lincoln) Wow. My 1st try and we're already closer to the arrows. I think i'm going to get the hang of this.

(Littlefoot) Great. Hay Lola. You want to try to?

(Lola) Shere.

Lola got on Littlefoot and did the same thing. However she had to be careful because she's smaller than Lincoln. Just then Littlefoot came to a stop.

(Littlefoot) How did we do?

(Lola) We're closer to the arrows.

(Lincoln) Well done Lola.

Lola smiled at the comet. Then Petrie clammed onto Littlefoot's head.

(Littlefoot) Petrie get off.

(Petrie) You got nice flat head Flathead.

(Lincoln) His name isn't Flathead. It's Littlefoot.

(Petrie) Littlefoot huh?

(Littlefoot) Are you just going to stay up there?

(Petrie) Yes.

(Littlefoot) Well you can't. You're tearing my tree star.

(Lola) It's Very special. His mother gave it to him.

(Petrie) Oooooo. Mother present. Very important. Oh yes. I keep safes. No let nobodies touch.

Petrie rolled it up and walked back and forth on Littlefoot's head like a gard.

(Ducky) Yeah Petrie. You keep it safe. Yep, yep, yep.

(Littlefoot) Nope, nope, nope. I'm not a carryer. Get off. You're a flyer Petrie. Now start flying.

Littlefoot Started to run to get Petrie to flap his wings. Ducky, Lincoln, and Lola all wanted to see if Petrie can fly.

(Ducky) Flap your wings Petrie.

(Lincoln) You can do it Petrie.

(Lola) I believe in you Petrie.

(Littlefoot) Open your skinny wings Petrie.

(Petrie) No. NO.

(Lincoln and Lola) Go Petrie. Go Petrie.

(Ducky) Higher Petrie. Higher like a Flyer.

(Littlefoot) You can fly. Now DO IT!

(Petrie) DANGERRRRRRRRRR!

(Lincoln) Where?

(Petrie) Up ahead.

Littlefoot ran into a skeleton of a big-mouth and started running with it on him as Lincoln and Lola held on to him. Cera was running their way. Littlefoot stopped and the skeleton flew off him and hitted Cera and fell on her back as Lincoln and Lola flew off Littlefoot and Landed their feet on Cera's belly wiched hurted her and she let out a big oof from that.

(Lincoln) Cera. It's you. What happened? What are you scared of?

(Cera) Me? Scared? HA! What are you scared of?

(Lola) We're not scared.

(Cera) Well you should be. I could be with the other Three-horns. But I chose to come back and worn you. I met the WALKING TERROR!

(Petrie) SHARPTOOTH!

(Littlefoot) Come on Cera, Sharptooth is dead. He fell into the big underground.

(Cera) That's where I met him.

(Lincoln) Sharptooth is dead.

(Cera) That's what you think Roundhead. There I was. Deep in the underground. Looking for the other Three-horns. When it happened. I saw Sharptooth dead and started running at full speed and ramed him 2 times. When I was about to go for a 3rd, it happened. Sharptooth's eye opened. I looked straight in the eye. But he couldn't see me because his right eye lost its vishin.

(Ducky) Oh dear brave Cera

(Petrie) Dear brave Cera.

(Lola) Ok I know you're making part of it up. Sharptooth is dead.

Cera turned angry at Lola who was standing on a wooden bored with Ducky.

(Cera) Three-horns never lie you fat girl.

(Lola) Fat?

(Cera) Of corece you're fat. Your belly is the size of a Spike-tails.

(Lincoln) You've gone too far Cera. Nobody calls any of my 10 sisters fat.

(Cera) Oh. So that's true botherlie spirit for someone who wants to stand up for his sisters.

Cera charged at Lincoln but he dodged the attack and she landed on the other side of the bord. Making Ducky and Lola get lanched into the air like they were on a catapult.

(Littlefoot) Ducky

(Lincoln) Lola


	9. Chapter 9: Spike

**Chapter 9: Spike**

As Ducky and Lola were going down they got cowlt by some vines. Lucky for them they were unharmed.

(Ducky) I do not think you're fat. Nope, nope, nope.

(Lola) That's good.

Just then the vines snapped and the 2 fell down to the ground. When they got up they heard someone snoring. They looked in a piela of tall grass and saw a big egg in it.

(Ducky) Helloooooooo?

The hatchling just snored some more.

(Lola) Hello?

No response. Ducky then got onto the egg.

(Ducky) You should come out. You are late. Yes you are. Yep yep yep.

The hatchling poked his eyes out of the top of the egg and them went back in.

(Lola) Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you.

Lola removed the top of the egg as the hatchling popped his head out of it. A newborn face has shown himself to the world.

(Ducky) We are going to The Great Valley. Do you want to come with us?

The hatchling nodded yes as Lola removed the rest of the egg, reveling the rest of the hatchlings body.

(Ducky) You are a Spike-tail.

(Lola) That's a perfect name for him. Spike.

Spike got up from his nest and started eating the grass and then fell asleep. Just as the other were walking by. However, Lincoln wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over Spike just in time for Ducky and Lola to notecs him.

(Lola) Lincy. You just tripped over Spike.

(Lincoln) Who's Spike?

(Ducky) Behind you.

Lincoln turned around and was looking at the stegosaurus.

(Lincoln) Now I see way you called him Spike.

(Lola) He just hatched from his egg.

(Lincoln) And no grown-up dinosaur was looking after him? We can't leave him here all alone. Let's take him with us.

(Cera) No we're not.

(Littlefoot) Cera he needs someone to look after him.

(Cera) It's already bad that I got stuck with a Long-neck, 3 Swimmers, and a flyer. There is no way I getting stuck with a Spike-tail now. Besides. He'll just slow us down and he'll also be another mouth to feed when who knows when we'll find more food.

(Lincoln) He can't stay here all alone. He needs to come with us. Also. Lola and I are humans.

(Cera) Humans are a meth and that's final.

(Lola) Well then why do we sevrel skin colors?

(Lincoln) And why do we have reeds on our heads? And why do I have a Time Stone on my neck?

Then Cera remembed what she heard in the stories.

(Cera) Ok. I heard about that from the stories. You win. Humans are real.

(Littlefoot) Now how can we get Spike to come with us.

Lincoln takes out a bag of chips.

(Lincoln) Hay Spike. Want a chip?

Spike snifed the chip.

(Cera) Are you trying to feed him meat.

(Lincoln) Don't worry. Chips are made out of vegetation.

Spike ate the chip.

(Lincoln) If you come with us you'll have all the food you can eat. The Great Valley is full many green food. More you can ever eat. And more fresh cool water you can ever drink.

Spike was over joyed with what Lincoln Said and joined the herd. There was never such a herd like this. A Long-neck, a Three-horn, a Swimmer, a Flyer, a Spike-tail, and 2 humans. All together. But nether one of them knew that Sharptooth was following them. Ones he finishes them off, not only will have his revenge but he will be able to attack The Great Valley as well. And when he'll be done it will be nothing but a grave yored.


	10. Chapter 10: If we hold on together

**Chapter 10: If we hold on together**

As the herd kept going, they saw a stream of water.

(Littlefoot) Let's see. Where ever this water is flowing to can be it's sorcs for green-food. But it can't be The Great Valley. We're still far from it.

Lincoln followed the water with Petrie riding in his pocket.

(Petrie) Me want water.

Lincoln leaned on his knees to let Petrie drink some water.

(Lincoln) So. You smell anything?

Petrie started sniffing.

(Petrie) I smell. I smell. I smell. Hump, Ducky.

(Ducky) You smell me?

Ducky laughed at what Petrie did.

(Petrie) I still hungry.

(Lincoln) Don't worry. I see some green trees of leaves down that cliff.

Just then the other cowlt up to them.

(Littlefoot) What is it Lincoln?

(Cera) It's The Great Valley. I found it.

(Littlefoot) Cera.

Just then the ground started to shake and everyone looked behind in fear as rock started to fall.

(Cera) EARTHSHAKE!

(Littlefoot) We've got to get out of here.

They all got out of the rocky space. But Spike was having a hard time getting out.

(Ducky) Spike. Come on.

(Lincoln) Ducky, Spike, get out of there.

As Ducky got Spike out, the gang saw a herd of grown-up Long-necks smash through the rocks and ran down the cliff all the way to the trees and started eating all the leaves on them.

(Cera) They're eating our food. Look what they're doing. What about me? I'm still hungry.

(Petrie) You still hungry? I empty all the way to the top. Now we at The Great Valley and still got no green foods. Oh. We be hungry forevers.

(Lola) No Petrie. Cera was wong. This isn't The Great Valley.

(Ducky) It is not a great anything. Nope nope nope.

(Lincoln) Whoa. They ate all the leaves on the trees. They must have been more hungry then we are.

(Littlefoot) You can say that again.

(Lincoln) Well we better go down there and see if there's anything left.

After the Long-necks left, the gang went to see if anything was left. And just their luck. One tree still had leaves on it.

(Petrie) Oh They so high up.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln, You think you can climb up there?

(Petrie) Climb? Up there?

(Ducky) Do not worry Petrie. Lots of things can not fly. Rocks. Sticks. Spike.

Lincoln tried to climb but the tree stump hurted his hands and legs.

(Littlefoot) What is it?

(Lincoln) Sorry guys. the trunk is too ruff to climb. Anyone got a better idea?

Littlefoot held on to the tree as he started to climb. Ducky was on his. Petrie jumped out of Lincoln's pocket and onto Littlefoot's head. Lincoln grabbed Littlefoot from the bottom and Lola was on him. Spike then came and putted his head under Littlefoot's paws.

(Littlefoot) Ok Spike. Not too fast.

But Spike was already moving fast.

(Lincoln) Hay not too fast. Whoa

Spike got them to the leaves. Petrie and Lola ended up looking down and their fear of heights got into them. Cera was watching what they were doing.

(Cera) Ha ha ha ha ha ha. You 6 look so ridiculous.

Petrie and Lola then held on the branch with the leaves on it and used their hands to make the leaves fall from the tree and onto the ground as Spike started catching some falling leaves with his mouth and ate them. Littlefoot and Lincoln then fell off Spike as Petrie, Ducky, and Lola still held on to the branch.

(Littlefoot) Come down guys. We have enough.

Ducky kissed Petrie before letting go of the branch and it made Petrie fall as Lola lost her grip and fell down as well. Lincoln cout her in time. Petrie landed on the leaves.

(Petrie) I flied?

(Littlefoot) No. And Lincoln, I see a fish pond for you and Lola get some food for yourselves.

(Cera) So those 2 really are meet-eaters.

(Littlefoot) Cera, they're haff-teeth. They also need some vegetation that isn't leaves.

(Ducky) I'm ok with what they are. I am. I am.

(Petrie) Petrie respecs them.

Spike nodded.

(Littlefoot) See? Even Spike's ok with them.

Lincoln walked to the pond and used his Bow to fire a arrow at a fish and it was a direct hit. Lola did the same thing.

(Lincoln) Say. I think we haven't shown you another thing humans can do.

(Littlefoot) What is it?

Lincoln put a pile of sticks together and rubbed two of them together to make a spark to start a campfire. The dinosaur children were amazed about how humans can control fire. Lola took out a frying pan and held it over the fire as Lincoln puts the fish on it.

(Lola) We can't eat the fish until they're cooked.

Lincoln then took out some spices

(Lincoln) Just add some spices to make the fish even more tasty.

After they finished cooking the fish and then ate them and then put the fire out and put the pan away, Lincoln saw that the sun was setting.

(Lincoln) It's getting too dark to go on.

However, Lola was starting to feel homesick. She was worried that she and Lincoln well never get home. Lincoln saw how upset she was.

(Lincoln) Lola. Are you okay?

(Lola) No. How can I be okay? I know we made some friends here. But what if we never find a way home? What if we're stuck here forever?

Lincoln can see her pane. He knew he had to do something to help her feel better. Then he remembered something.

(Lincoln) Hay. That song Mom always sang to me when I was younger always helped me feel better when things got bad. Maybe it'll work on Lola to.

So Lincoln looked at Lola without turning away.

(Lincoln) Hay Lola.

Lola then looked at Lincoln as he started to sing.

Don't lose your way

With each passing day

You've come so far

Don't throw it away

Live believing

Dreams are for weaving

Wonders are waiting to start

Live you story

Faith, hope, and glory

Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on together

I know our dreams will never die

Dreams see us through to forever

Where cloud roll by

For you and I

Souls in the wind

Must learn how to bend

Seek out a star

Hold on to the end

Valley, mountain

There is a fountain

Washes our tears all away

Waves are swaying

Someone is praying

Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together

I know our dreams will never die

Dreams see us through to forever

As clouds roll by

For you and I

When we are out there

In the dark

We'll dream about the sun

In the dark we'll feel the light

Worm our hearts

Everyone

If we hold on together

I know our dreams will never die

Dreams see us through to forever

As high as souls can fly

The clouds roll by

For you and I

When Lincoln's song was finished, Lola's saddnes turned into happy.

(Lola) Say. I fell a lot better now.

(Lincoln) Don't worry. We will find a way home soon. I promise.

Now Lola was feeling a lot more better and fell asleep on Lincoln's lap. He then saw that the others where also sleeping beside them.

(Lincoln) :Whispering: For you and I Lola. For you and I.

Lincoln then layed his head on Littlefoot's back and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: The Insult

**Chapter 11: The insult**

The next morning Lincoln and Littlefoot were the 1st ones up. It was almost time to move on and get back to finding The Great Valley.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln? Do you think you and Lola will make it home?

(Lincoln) I don't know yet. But I hope it's soon. For now we have to get to The Great Valley.

Just then the ground started shaking. Everyone else woke up and saw Sharptooth heading their way.

(Lola) AAAAHHHH! SHARPTOOTH!

(Petrie) He eat us. He eat us.

(Cera) RUN!

Everyone ran for their lives. As they ran, Littlefoot dropped the tree-star his mother gave him and Sharptooth crompelde it by stomping on it.

(Lola) I guess I was wong Cera.

(Cera) At least you believe me now.

Lola then took out her bow and got ready to fire a arrow at Sharptooth. But he was close to Lincoln and Littlefoot.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot, Look out.

But Sharptooth had already stepped on Littlefoot. Lincoln then got out his bow and fired a arrow at Sharptooth's belly like Lola did last time. Sharptooth then remembered that other human who did this to him 100 years ago. Lincoln looked like him except the reeds on his head are different.

(Lincoln) Get off him or this next one goes into your heart.

Then Sharptooth felt another arrow on his side and he rored in pane as he stepped off Littlefoot.

(Lincoln) Lola

(Lola) Quick. Into that cretecs before he gets back under control.

With that, they all ran into the cretecs as Sharptooth tried to get them but he couldn't fit in the cretecs.

When the herd got to the other side, Cera looked back at Sharptooth and saw that his mouth was stuck before turning to Littlefoot.

(Cera) Now do you believe me?

(Littlefoot) I'm sorry. We're safe now.

(Cera) Nobody's safe with you.

Just then, Lincoln saw a scrach on the left side of Littlefoot.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot, you're hurt.

(Littlefoot) It's not that bad. Oh wait, it's bleeding.

Lola took out her towel and a bottle of water. She pored water on the top right corner of the towel.

(Lola) Hold still. This might sting a little.

Lola plased the wet corner of the towel on the scrach and began rubbing it. Littlefoot felt it stinging as his teeth were showing, his eyes shut tietly, and his front left paw in the air.

(Littlefoot) Yep. It stings.

When it was done, Lola put towle away and Littlefoot felt a little better now.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot. Your leaf. It's

(Littlefoot) I know. Sharptooth was to close for me to go back and get it.

(Lola) Guys. Look.

Lola was pointing at a rock that Looked like a Long-neck

(Littlefoot) It's the rock that looks like a Long-neck. We're going the right way. We're almost at The Great Valley.

Ducky cheered happlie as Lincoln knew that their adventure was almost over. Petrie started riding Lincoln's pocket again. The Time Stone started flicking as Spike looked at it.

(Lola) What is it?

(Lincoln) The Time Stone. It's reacting to me. But we can worry about it later. Let's get going.

They started walking up the mountain as they followed the sun. They worked together to as they walked up steep ledges, jumped over gaps, and even thole every one was tiered from climbing, Lincoln, Lola, and Littlefoot knew they would make it without stopping.

(Cera) I'm tiered.

(Ducky) I need a brake. Yep yep yep. I do. I do.

(Littlefoot) Guys we can't stop. We're almost at the top. What if The Great Valley is beyond this mountain?

So they kept going until they made it to the top. As the clouds moved. The others were hoping to see the valley. But instead they saw only sand at the other side?

(Cera) This is your Great Valley?

(Lincoln) Cera, we have to keep following the sun.

(Cera) Hump. Forget it. I'm taking the easy way.

Cera started to walk to the volcanos as Littlefoot jumped in front of her.

(Littlefoot) But it's the wong way.

(Cera) Says who?

(Littlefoot) My mother.

(Cera) Well she was a stupid Long-neck to.

That got Littlefoot mad. No one has the right to insult his mother like that.

(Littlefoot) YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

(Cera) NO!

(Littlefoot) TAKE IT BACK!

(Cera) NEVER!

Littlefoot then pushed Cera down the path to the volcanos. Spike started to follow them as Ducky an Petrie tried to stop him.

(Petrie) Spike, No.

(Ducky) Spike you must stop.

Spike already slid down with Ducky and Petrie holding onto him. Lincoln and lola followed them as well. They watched the fight between Littlefoot and Cera go on as they hid behind a rock. Littlefoot then bit Cera's leg.

(Cera) LET GO OF MY LEG!

She kicked Littlefoot off and knocked him onto the rock witch broke it and the others hid behind another. Cera then bounced from the rock and then charged at Littlefoot and got knocked on the ground. She then ran to the volcanos.

(Littlefoot) FINE! GO THE WONG WAY! WE NEVER WANTED YOU IN THIS HERD ANYWAY! :turns to the others: Come on. Let's go.

(Ducky) Cera's way is easier.

Then Petrie jumped out of Lincoln's pocket.

(Petrie) Me think so too.

With that, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike ran to Cera.

(Ducky) Cera wait for us. We're coming with you. Yes yes yes.

After they left, Littlefoot felt like he was betrayed. But then he saw Lincoln and Lola crying.


	12. Chapter 12: Herd means family

**Chapter 12: Herd means family**

(Littlefoot) Lincoln, Lola, What's the matter?

(Lincoln) I hoped that we all would make a great herd. But I was wong.

(Lola) I hoped the same thing.

(Littlefoot) It's not your fault. It's theirs.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot. We need to go back for them.

(Littlefoot) Don't get on with that. They'd rather go a easy way insted of the right way.

(Lincoln) But we need to. They need us.

(Littlefoot) It's their choese. I'm going the way my mother wanted me to.

Now things got more out of control because the 2 of them started shouting.

(Lincoln) WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM! THEY NEED US!

(Littlefoot) THEY RATHER GO THE WONG WAY INSTED!

(Lincoln) THEY'RE OUR HERD AND WE'LL NOT LEAVING THEM!

(Littlefoot) WE CAN'T BE A HERD! NON OF US ARE THE SAME SPECEIS!

(Lincoln) THAT'S NOT WHAT HERD MEANS! HERD MEANS FAMILY!

That got Littlefoot to stop for a moment. Then he finally spoke.

(Littlefoot) Can you Say that again?

(Lincoln) Herd means family. And family isn't just what you were born in. It's about who are closest to you.

Then Littlefoot remembered what Grandpa Long-neck said to him last year.

(Littlefoot) I forgot. Herd means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

Then it hit him.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln, Lola. We better go after them.

That got both of them feeling better and happy.

(Lola) Well what are we waiting for? Thoses volcanoes could erupt any moment now. I'd hate to see them get burned by hot lava.

(Littlefoot) Well you better get on then.

With that, Lincoln and Lola got on Littlefoot's back and they all went to the volcanoes.

However, Sharptooth somehow got unstuck and found the gang. It didn't matter witch way they should go because they both lead to the same place. So he went the way Littlefoot wanted to go to lie in wait for them.

* * *

The volcanoes were scaring Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike. Passing lava rivers and seeing fire balls fall from the sky made them even more scared.

(Ducky) I wish Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were here.

(Petrie) M-M-Me too.

Cera didn't care about what Ducky and Petrie were saying as they kept going. Spike then stopped as he saw a weed and tried to eat it.

(Ducky) No Spike. Do not stop. We have to keep moving.

Cera didn't even notest that 2 of her comrades have fallen behind as she came to a ledge with Petrie riding on her. Cera hesitated from a moment before jumping over it. As she jumped, Petrie fell off of her and tried to fly but his wings falde to save him and landed in a tar pit.

(Petrie) Crea, I fall off. AAAHHH! CERA, DUCKY, SPIKE, HEEEEEEEEEELP!

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola came just in time to see Ducky and Spike on a rock that's sinking into the lava.

(Ducky) Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola. Help us.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot. You help Ducky and Spike. Lola and I will go and find Petrie.

Littlefoot nodded as Lincoln and Lola ran to find Petrie. Littlefoot ran to rock on the ledge and pushed it into the lava to make a bridge for Ducky and Spike to cross.

(Littlefoot) Guys. Hurry.

Ducky and Spike didn't hesitate and went across the rock and got back on to the land.

(Littlefoot) Now let's catch up with Lincoln and Lola.

Lincoln and Lola ran as fast as they could to Petrie.

(Lola) Lincoln look. It's Petrie. He's stuck in that tar pit.

(Petrie) LINCOLN, LOLA, HELP MEEEEEEEEE!

(Lincoln) Petrie stop moving. You'll only sink faster.

Petrie head what Lincoln said and stopped moving. Lola saw a long stick and grabbed it and moved it over Petrie.

(Lola) Petrie, grab on.

Petrie didn't hesitate and grabbed the stick with his wings. Lola pulled him out and put him back on the land.

(Lincoln) What happened?

(Petrie) Cera jumped and I fall off.

Just then the others came to them.

(Littlefoot) Petrie are you ok? Where's Cera?

They didn't have to answer Littlefoot's question as they Heard a scream from a nearby cave.

(All) Cera.

Cera ran for her live from a dome-head dinosaur.

(Cera) HEEEEELP!

The dome-head kept chasing her as she saw another one charging at her. She moved out of the way as the dome-heads crashed into each other. Another one came and Cera was on a ledge of who knows how deep the pit is. She was traped.

(Cera) HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

But then a creachie noise came from the cave entrains. They all turned around and saw a black monster heading their way. It had horns all over it's body and kept making that noise as it got closer. The dome-heads were so scared they ran away. The monster then got closer to Cera and she screamed even louder.

(Cera) GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!

But the monster didn't listen and grabbed Cera with it's nose.

(Cera) AAAAHHHH! STOP IT! LET GO OF ME! HEEEELP! HEEEEELP! PETRIE, SPIKE, DUCKY, HEEEEEEELP!

(Monster in Littlefoot's voice) Cera, it's us.

Cera stopped being scared as the monster dropped her. She then saw that it really was the others. And they started laughing.

(Littlefoot) Great thinking Lola.

(Lola) Just get covered in tar, use sticks for horns, Lincoln plays a bad pith on his ocarina, and we got ourselves a scary monster.

(Lincoln) Lucy will never believe this when we get home.

They kept laughing as Cera got mad.

(Cera) I knew it was you all along. I knew. I did.

But they weren't falling for it.

(Ducky) You were really scared.

(Cera) Three-horns don't get scared.

They still didn't fall for it and got her mad some more. She started walking away from them until she slipped in a tar puddle. The others then laughed harder. She then stuck out her tong and started moving again with her eyes closed and her head up. She then bumped into a rock and the others laughed even harder. She then couldn't take it anymore and ran out the cave and to a waterfall. The others stopped laughing as they realize that they were a little too much on her. They then followed her to the water fall as she walked to a pond with a deep water in the middle of it.

(Littlefoot) Cera?

Cera started to talk to them as they walked in the pond to wash the tar off of them.

(Cera) I except your apology. Besides, I'm glad that you were laughing at me. Because we're a herd and herd means family. And Littlefoot, I take back what I said about your mother. All of it.

(Littlefoot) Ok. Who are you and what have you done with Cera?

(Cera) Let's just say I thought about it as the dome-heads were chasing me. And Lola, your not fat at all.

(Lola) Thank you.

(Cera) You were right. I went the wong way.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. And Lincoln saw what was making it shake.

(Lincoln) SHARPTOOTH!


	13. Chapter 13: The final battle

**Chapter 13: The final battle**

There was no mistake. Sharptooth heading for a cave on the top of the mountain.

(Littlefoot) Let's get rid of Sharptooth ones and for all.

(Cera) But Littlefoot. He's too strong. Even hatchlings like us can't stop him.

(Lincoln) I'm tired of that monster Cera. If we don't stop him then he'll just keep chasing us. Even if we make it to The Great Valley.

(Lola) I'm tired of him too.

(Cera) Well, ok. But we need a plane.

(Littlefoot) Look. We'll coax him to the deep end of the pond. He can't swim with those scrawny arms. Me, Cera, and Spike will go up there push that bolder on top of his head. And then he'll fall into the water.

(Lincoln) I'll stand over there and cover you just in case. Petrie, you wisle ones he's at the right spot. Where the water gets dark.

(Petrie) You can count on Petrie.

(Lincoln) Now we need some bate.

(Lola) Uhh. Is it me?

(Lincoln) Hold on there Lola. You can't bate Sharptooth over here by yourself. You need help from someone.

(Lola) Ok. But who will come with me?

Lincoln pointed at Ducky.

(Ducky) Me? Oh no. No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no.

(Lincoln) Relaxe. You'll be with Lola.

So Ducky and Lola went to the cave entrance. They couldn't see Sharptooth anywhere.

(Lola) I think he went further in.

So they went in the cave and just their luck. They saw Sharptooth not to far in. They hid behind a rock that was big enough for both of them. Then they did something that both of them knew was stupid. They both screamed. Sharptooth heard them but they hid back behind the rock. When they looked again, he was gone.

(Ducky) Where did he go?

They got out from behind the rock and looked for him. Then he fell down behind them. They both saw him as he was about to attack. They ran under him and back outside the cave. As they ran down the hill, Sharptooth tripped and slid down as Ducky ended up on his belly.

(Lola) Hang on Ducky.

(Ducky) HEEEEEEELP!

Lincoln saw them coming down.

(Lincoln) Get ready. Here they come

Sharptooth fell into the pond as Ducky also landed in the pond and swam underwater and hid in a rock. Lola ran up to the ledge where Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike are.

(Littlefoot) Lola?

(Lola) I thought you might need help.

Petrie was on a ledge that was on the middle of the wall. After a few tries, Petrie wisteled to the others that Sharptooth was in place. Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, and Lola started pushing the bolder.

(Littlefoot) Push guys. Push with all your might.

(Cera) We can do this.

(Lola) Push.

Petrie through a rock on Sharptooth's head and started laughing. But then Sharptooth saw Petrie with his good eye and charged at the cliff and slamed his head on it witch made Petrie fall of the ledge.

(All) Petrie.

Sharptooth snorted on Petrie, making him go up and at the same time he was flapping his wings and was staying air born.

(Petrie) I flying. I flying. I FLYING!

(Littlefoot) Well do you think you get Ducky out of there?

(Ducky) HEEEEEEELP!

Ducky has come out of the pond and Sharptooth started chasing her and she ended up on his nose. Petrie knew he had to help her. So he flew over to Ducky as she grabbed his feet and got on the ledge with the others. Sharptooth then got out of the water and was about run up to the ledge.

(Lincoln) I don't think so.

Lincoln fired a arrow on Sharptooth and made him step off the ledge. But then he got back and jumped on the bolder. Lincoln then ran to the bolder.

(Lincoln) Coming through.

The gang all worked together to push the bolder. The bolder then fell with Sharptooth still on it. But Sharptooth kicked Lincoln and took him down with him. They both fell into the deep end of the water.

(All) LINCOLN!

Yet, Lincoln's bow and quiver were floating in the water.

(Littlefoot) Lola. Can Lincoln swim?

(Lola) I hope so.

They all looked at the pond. But no hope. He didn't come out. The gang started to lose hope.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln.

(Petrie) Oh no.

(Cera) We lost him for good. Lola might be stuck in this world now.

Ducky and Lola were the ones who were more upset then the others

(Lola) He was...my brother.

(Ducky) Poor Lincoln. Poor poor Lincoln. :snif: Lincoln.

But then the middle of the pond started to have bubbles coming out from the bottom and then Lincoln got his head out as he gasped for air. Ducky got so happy that she jumped off the ledge and onto Lincoln's head.

(Ducky) Lincoln. You're safe.

(Lincoln) Of couse i'm safe. It'll take more then a push into the water to stop me.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln. Are you ok?

(Lincoln) I'm fine. I saw Sharptooth sinking all the way down. We won't have to worry about him anymore. Now the Walking Terror is gone. And Littlefoot. It looks like we avenged your mother.

(Littlefoot) We did it. We defeated Sharptooth.

(Lola) The sun's setting. I think we better rest in the cave.

So they all went to the cave and Lincoln started a camp fire as he dried himself up with his towle.

(Cera) That was some day. Who knew that we would end up doing the impossible. And we're just hatchlings.

(Ducky) We did it. Yes yes yes.

(Petrie) I FLYING!

(Littlefoot) Now this will be a day we won't ever forget.

(Lincoln) Oh what till Lana hears about this.

(Lola) Oh she'll be so jelles.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln I have something to ask you?

(Lincoln) What is it?

(Littlefoot) Do dinosaurs exist in your world?

Lincoln knew this would happen sooner or later.

(Lincoln) I'm afraid not. They were all killed by a flying rock called a meatier.

(Littlefoot) Oh. Dose this mean we'll die to?

(Lincoln) No. This world is different from mine. You and all the other dinosaurs won't go extinct. You'll still live on tell the end of time.

(Cera) I do feel bad for the dinosaurs in your world.

(Ducky) Me too.

(Petrie) Me 3.

(Lola) Don't worry. This can be a secret between all of us.

Spike nodded as he heard what everyone was saying.

(Lincoln) Well, let's get some shut eye. We have a big day tomorrow.

With that, they all went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: We made it

**Chapter 14: We made it**

The next morning the gang woke up bright and ready to move on. They all hoped it will be the last day of this adventure. As they were about to leave the cave, a cloud that looked like a Long-neck came and it talked.

(Cloud) Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) That voise. Mother.

(Mother Longneck) Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) Mother. I tried to do what you told me. But it was too hard. Now i'll never find The Great Valley.

She then started moving. But she went farther into the cave.

(Cera) I think she wants you to follow her.

So they all followed her. When they came to a stop outside the cave, she was up in the sky. A light of the sun then emeuged from her hart and it shined on the kids. The light then got bigger and it revealed the landscape up ahead. it was a place full of green and many meddles and water falls. They then knew what it was.

(Littlefoot) The Great Valley.

(Cera) The Great Valley. We made it.

(Ducky) Huray! We made it.

(Petrie) We made it. We made it.

(Lincoln) We did it. We found The Great Valley.

(Lola) We all did it together.

With that, they went done the mountain and on to the grass. No more hopping to find food. No more danger. No more Sharptooth. They have finally found their haven.

Ducky ran to her family.

(Mother swimmer) Ducky.

(Ducky) Mother this is our new brother Spike.

She jumped into the water with her siblings. They all swam together and then got on top of Spike to welcome their new brother to the family.

Petrie flew around when he saw his family with a new nest.

(Mother flyer) Petrie.

(Petrie) Mama I flying.

He landed on his mothers arms and all of his siblings cheered sense they were happy to see that their brother can finally fly.

Cera ran until she saw her dad.

(Cera) Daddy.

(Mr. three-horn) Cera. I knew you would make it here.

(Cera) I wouldn't have made it here without the help of a Long-neck, a Swimmer, a Flyer, a Spike-tail, and 2 humans.

Mr. three-horn got confused until he saw Lincoln and Lola walking by.

(Mr three-horn) Excuse me?

Lincoln and Lola turned around and saw the large gray triceratops.

(Lincoln) You must be Cera's father.

(Mr three-horn) Well judging by your looks it seems I was wong. Humans do exist. The name's Topps.

Then they heard Littlefoot calling them.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln, Lola. Over here.

They ran to where he is.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot. You found your grandparents.

(Grandma Longneck) Why hello Lincoln and Lola.

Just then the others came with their families.

(Ducky) Mother we were a herd unlike the others.

(Petrie) We make great herd Mama.

(Topps) All 7 of you are a herd unlike any herd in the world?

(?) Indeed they are.

Everyone turned around and saw a old club-tail that Lincoln, Lola, and Littlefoot are familiar with.

(Lincoln) Rooter.

(Rooter) Yes indeed. I never told you that I was also going to The Great Valley. And as for the human boy. Your hair looks like someone I ones knew. He had a daughter named Rita and her mate was Lynn Loud.

(Lincoln) Hay. You know my grandfather.

(Rooter) I was his friend and so was another Long-neck. Did he tell you about the Time Stone?

(Lincoln) Nope

(Rooter) That's b/c he knew you wouldn't believe him. He didn't believe his grandfather when he first got the stone.

(Lincoln) Really?

(Rooter) That's right. When he believed now, we were good friends. We even fout Sharptooth. When I planed to take Sharptooth out ones and for all, your grandfather said that was getting to bisie in the Human world. I agreed with him that it was time for him to give the Time Stone to the next successor. And I see it was you.

(Lincoln) Must have been my interest on dinosaurs. How did he get the stone to work?

(Rooter) Just use the command PORTAL OPEN and a portal will open to take you and your sister home. Don't just say it. Mean it. Mean it like a wish. And ones the stone starts glowing again, you and your sister can come back whenever you like. One last thing. Only humans can travel in the portals

(Lincoln) Thank you. I might as well try it now.

(Lola) But first

They turned to their herd.

(Lincoln) Ducky, I hope you will become a great swimmer.

(Ducky) I do not like goodbyes. Nope nope nope.

(Lola) Good luck Spike. And Petrie, Well done for earning your wings.

(Petrie) Me thank you.

(Lincoln) Cera?

(Cera) You were a good friend and so was Lola. :starts crying: I'm gonna miss you.

And the last one will be a painful goodbye.

(Lincoln and Lola) Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) I know. I'll miss you to. But at least we'll be able to meat again someday.

With the goodbyes done Lincoln used the command and a portal opened up. He and Lola took one last look at the dinosaurs and held hands as they stepped in the portal. When it closed, they were back in The Loud House.


	15. Chapter 15: Pop Pop's story

**Chapter 15: Pop Pop's story**

As Lincoln and Lola opened his bedroom door, they saw Lori and Leni in the hallway.

(Lincoln and Lola) Lori, Leni.

They ran to them and hugged them.

(Lori) Lincoln what are you and Lola doing?

(Leni) And why do I smell a skunk?

(Lincoln) Did you miss us?

(Lola) Lincoln and I were gone for days.

(Lori) This joke has really got to stop. You 2 were only in Lincoln's room for a hour and you come out all dirty? WHAT WERE YOU 2 DOING?

Lynn. Sr and Rita heard the comostin and came up stairs.

(Lynn. Sr) What is going on here?

(Lincoln) Dad. Lola and I were gone for days.

(Lynn. Sr) You were only in your room for a hour.

That got Lincoln and Lola confused. Is this the same day when Rita wanted to go to Aunt Ruth's?

(Rita) If this is just a Plot to keep us from taking you to Aunt Ruth's it's not gonna work. Now get cleaned up and into Vanzille. Now.

But then Pop Pop came.

(Pop Pop) Hold on there. I think Lincoln and Lola would want to talk to me in privet. How about all you go wile Lincoln and Lola talk to me. And I'll make them something to eat.

(Rita) Well, ok.

After Lincoln and Lola took a bath together, they went down stairs and Pop Pop made them some of Lynn. Sr's Mac N Cheese Bites.

(Pop Pop) So. Tell me.

Lincoln and Lola told him about Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. When they got to the part about them killing Sharptooth, Pop Pop got in a shocked state.

(Pop Pop) You defeated Sharptooth?

(Lincoln) Yes we did.

(Pop Pop) He's been attacking everything. Even The Great Valley.

(Lola) But why did you have to much stuff to do at home that stopped you from killing him?

(Pop Pop) Because I had my retirement planes going. Not only that, I felt like that someday I won't use the stone any more. So I waited for the time to come to give the Time Stone to someone else.

(Lincoln) And that someone was me.

(Pop Pop) Yes it was. It was in our family for many decades. But sometimes it was used as a old non magic stone.

(Lola) Why?

(Pop Pop) Because some of our ancestors never knew how to make the stone work. Or got travel to that world. I knew your mom wouldn't believe me if I told her. But I wanted to wait until I had someone in the family who liked dinosaurs.

(Lincoln) And again that someone was me.

(Pop Pop) Yes it was. You, Lola, and your dino friends are going to be legends for getting rid of Sharptooth.

(Lola) By the way. There's no way that was our worlds past. Do you know what world it is?

(Pop Pop) Even I don't know. But our family gave it a name. We called it " **The Land Before Time** ".

(Lincoln) I like that name.

(Lola) Me to. I can't wait to go back.

(Lincoln) Me neither.

(Pop Pop) Just make sure you keep the stones power a secret. There're people who would like to get there hands on some dinosaurs. Especially Lisa. It's our job to porteck that world.

(Lincoln) I'm not telling anyone.

(Lola) Secret safe with me.

* * *

At night, Lincoln and Lola both got the same dream. The sole of Littlefoot's mother looked at them standing next to the pond where they killed Sharptooth. She landed in front of them.

(Mother Longneck) Thank you for helping my son. I am forever in your debt.

Lincoln and Lola smiled at her comente. She then vanished.


	16. Final Chapter:Return to The Great Valley

**Final Chapter: Return to The Great Valley**

5 days later the retirement home was fixed and a docter was keeping it good. And he was better than that last one. Pop Pop said goodbye to the family and went back to retirement.

Not only that, the Time Stone started glowing again. Lincoln and Lola secretly packed their backpacks with snacks and spices and water bottles and 1 towla for each backpack. Then they got their archery equipment ready and they were all set.

(Lola) Lincoln. Before we go. I want to know if your friends are coming back to your side.

(Lincoln) Well Paige just got home today. Leim no longer has too much work, Zack's dad finished his thing and came home, and Rusty finished all the work for his dad as well. But I still have no word from Clyde.

(Lola) Maby someday we'll know what he is up to.

(Lincoln) Well, we wasted enough time. Let's go.

They went to Lincoln's room and made shere no one was watching them.

(Lola) All clare.

Lincoln then held the Time Stone on his hands.

(Lincoln) **Portal open.**

A portal opened and the the 2 siblings held hands as they stepped in it. When they got to The Great Valley they saw Littlefoot not too far from where they are.

(Lincoln and Lola) Hay Littlefoot.

Littlefoot turned around and saw the 2 humans.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln, Lola. You're back.

(Lincoln) Yes we are.

The others came just in time to see Lincoln and Lola.

(Cera) Welcome back guys.

(Petrie) Me missed you.

(Ducky) Yhea you're back.

Spike started licking Lola's Cheek and she started laughing.

(Lola) Ok I missed you to Spike. Ha ha ha ha ha.

With that they started playing with each other and had lots of fun together. They will always be friends until the end of their time.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well that's it for The Land Before Loud. But it doesn't stop here because The Great Valley Adventure is up next. And now that I'm out of school I should be able to get it done faster.**


End file.
